1492
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Instead of being sent to hell Katherine gets sent to a 1492 prison world.


Kai Parker walks out of the boarding house and runs right into someone he doesnt know " Oh hello."

" I over heard you talking with Damon about the prison worlds and I heard you say there's one for 1492 I need to know who is in it."

" And why should I help you?"

Caroline dragging him away from the boarding " It's simple I know people that would kill you and make it extremely painful."

Kai is liking how this blonde vampire works " You had me at extremely painful so feel like making a deal with the devil."

Caroline smirks " I already did but with a bigger devil and your going help me now you can vanish from place to place I need you to take us to the French quarter of New Orleans."

Kai looks down at her " That's why I like the woman of mystic falls crazy and demanding."

" Just take us or I will tell Damon that there is a way to bring his mom back from 1903 I heard your heartbeat in there you said there was no way but there is."

Kai smiles evilly down at her " You conniving little vampire there a dark side to you I could grow used to you."

Caroline rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her hip " Well get in line I already have a devil wanting me."

Kai leans in so he is a inch away "As the lady requests."

Kai hold out his hand and Caroline takes it he holds up his hands and chants in Latin and they disappear.

Both Caroline and Kai appear in the middle of the road in the French quarter. Kai having never left Mystic Falls since he got out of 1994 goes to walk away wondering what mischief he can get into here when he is pulled back. "Your staying with me."

 **Xxx**

Caroline drags Kai through the quarter to a big house they go In to the courtyard. " Klaus, Klaus, Klaus."

Klaus is in front of them in a second he sees Caroline and kisses her cheek "Hello love."

Caroline smiles up at him. " Hello Klaus I need you help."

Klaus just now noticing the guy with Caroline " Do you want me to kill the guy with you?"

" No but thank you I have news for Elijah but I don't know him so can you help in that department."

Klaus looks a little hurt but tries to not show it. " And here I thought you were here For me not Elijah."

"Elijah we have company."

" Yes Niklaus."

Klaus gestures to Caroline " I would like to introduce my close friend Caroline Forbes."

Elijah smiles at the blonde " Niklaus why did you call me out here I was getting to know our new sister Freya."

Caroline looks up at Klaus who mouths later " Actually Elijah I wanted to talk to you I know you loved Katherine and I know Katherine loved you what if I told you Katherine's not dead and I know where she is."

Elijah is speechless " I was told Katerina died but if you know where she is tell me."

Caroline gestures to Kai " This is Kai Parker leader of the Gemini coven."

"As leader I know all the prison worlds and who is in them there's a 1492 prison world and Katherine Pierce is in it."

Elijah looks stunned " We need to get her out if there 1492 was not a good year for anyone."

Klaus couldn't care less about Katherine " Tell me about it I lost the doppelgänger."

Elijah sighs and looks at his brother " Katerina met us, was tricked by us, and killed herself, plus you killed her family and started hunting her."

Klaus smirks " Happy to help."

Caroline nudges Klaus side and he looks down at her " Will you just let Elijah be happy you found happiness too remember."

"Yes and if I remember said happiness promised me that if I never came back she would be honest with me."

Kai groans " Tell me why I let you drag me here and I didn't just kill you."

Caroline looks over at Kai and Klaus growls at the threat of Caroline dying. "Because you liked my dark side. Also you now have feelings you have two options you could go back to Mystic Falls and answer to Damon or help reunite two long lost lovers. If you do choose Mystic Falls I'm pretty sure Elijah here will kill you for getting his hopes up of seeing Katherine again."

Kai sighs and looks at the vampires " One of the things I hate about the merge with Luke I got his humanity."

" So what do you choose Damon or love."

Kai looks at the blonde " Luke wants me to choose love I on the other hand choose myself and I want to see what chaos I could get into this town in my prison world I went all over the US but this place is boring with no people."

Elijah had missed his Katerina and will do whatever it takes to get her back he grabs Kai and bites him Klaus pulls Elijah off Kai. "Calm yourself brother."

Elijah wipes Kai's blood of his lips Klaus turns to Kai. " I saved you so you could do the spell and now if you don't do this spell I will let Elijah continue to feed on you and eventually killing you."

Kai sees himself in this guy " Fine but I'm going to need another witch I being an all powerful Gemini leader that I am I have the ascendant and I don't even need a celestial event to do it but I can only take one person with me so I'm going to need another witch and lucky for us all I have a bottle of Bennett blood."

Elijah calls into the house " Freya."

A blonde woman comes out of the house " You guys left me in there I thought you wanted to know more about Dahlia."

" Change of plans you want to be included into this family prove it. Elijah needs your help reuniting with his annoying pain in my ass true love."

Freya looks a wary " Elijah is this true?"

Elijah nods he is so happy to be reuniting with Katerina he knows he never should of walked away from her he knew it was stupid. "We need you to join your power with this guy who will get us into the 1492 prison world then we will find Katerina."

Caroline looks around the group " I have a question Kai said he traveled all over the U.S. so will we be able to find Katherine its not like there were phones in 1492."

"We will find her."

Kai pulls out the ascendant pours some of Bonnie's blood on it and and chants in Latin Freya holds one side if the ascendant and Caroline, Klaus and Elijah hold hands and hold on to Freya a glowing light emerges them and they disappear.

 **Xxx**

Marcel and Cami walk into the compound when they see Klaus and Elijah and three new people disappear into a bright light " What just happened?"

Marcel taking a seat " I don't know but I'm not going to leave until I find out."

 **XXX**

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, Freya and Kai appear outside in the woods " Where are we?"

Klaus looks around the woods this looks familiar. " I know these woods were near our old castle."

"Maybe that's where the ascendant is."

All three Mikaelsons look at the merged witch " What do you mean where the ascendant is don't you have it?"

"Ascendants don't travel through prison worlds I have to find the one here."

Caroline looks around Klaus looks ready to kill Kai she needs to get him away he's there ticket home. " I will go with him to find the ascendant."

Klaus doesn't like that he doesn't trust Kai " I'll go with you."

Elijah looks at Freya " It's just us to find Katerina."

 **Xxx**

They all enter the castle and go in different directions " Katerina are you here?"

No answer Elijah and Freya enter another corridor " Katerina"

Again no answer " If you were Katerina where would you go?"

Elijah smiles "I know where she is."

He vamps off Freya has only known her brothers for a couple days she's has to get used to said siblings being vampires she runs after him.

 **Xxx**

Klaus, Caroline and Kai walk into a different room " This is where we first met Katerina it was my birthday party she was my present."

Caroline rolls her eyes "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you when you say things like Katherine was your present at a birthday party that was five hundred years ago."

Klaus nudges her shoulder " You could throw me a birthday party and give me another present I would say the doppelgänger but she's a vampire and I have already gotten a doppelgänger as a present so I would accept a certain werewolf named Lockwood or something a bit more personal."

Caroline pushes him "Not funny."

Klaus lets out a little laugh "It's a little bit funny."

Kai is so over their flirting goes over to a dusty table it's full of junk and in the middle of the table is the ascendant " Found it."

 **Xxx**

Elijah appears in the doorway of his old room and there on the bed sleeping is his Katerina he goes over to her and caress a finger down her light colored face " Katerina wake up."

Katherine opens her eyes and thinks she's hallucinating " No your not real all that time I had been running from Klaus and I never went crazy bitchy yes but not crazy but now being alone in this place has made me crazy I'm hallucinating you."

Freya walks into the room slightly out of breath from running after Elijah. " There you are I thought I lost you."

Freya is getting her breathing back to normal while Katherine looks over at the new person and starts to breakdown " Your real your really here."

Elijah pulls her into his chest and soothes her " I'm real and I'm here to get you out of here then your going to live with me in New Orleans."

Katherine nods " I hate it here I thought running from Klaus was hell but this place is hell and I'm all alone until now."

Elijah runs a hand through her hair " It's ok now let's get you out of here we need to find Niklaus, Miss Forbes and her witch."

"Klaus and Caroline are here why?"

Elijah standing up bringing Katherine up with him "This whole thing was Miss Forbes idea she brought us a witch and Niklaus came to protect her apparently they had or have relations I don't know."

Katherine looks up at him everyone knows Klaus fancies Caroline it's quite obvious. " You didn't know it's quite obvious."

Elijah puts his arm around her shoulders and a little annoyed his brother had found someone and he didn't even know " No I didn't."

 **Xxx**

The three walk in to the room that Caroline, Klaus and Kai were in but only Kai is there " Where is Niklaus and Miss Forbes?"

Kai eating something he found " They left Klaus told her he wanted to show her the castle. But good news I found the ascendant and food."

Elijah stares at Kai astounded " It's a miracle no one has tried to kill you yet."

Kai laughs he gets that a lot. " You mean beside you and I have been in a 1994 prison world for 18 years and your not the only one who has tried to kill me I have killed myself multiple times but you can't die in prison worlds I also got impaled by an axe by Bonnie she always hates when I try to take her blood."

Klaus and Caroline return to the room " In my experience people don't like it when you try to take their blood."

Katherine let's out a gasp seeing Klaus " Katerina, can we leave now and go to the twenties." He turns his head to look at Caroline " You would love the 1920s Caroline."

Caroline looks up at him and smiles at his offer " Well the closest I'm getting to the twenties is if you throw a decade dance."

Kai licks his fingers clean "There is no 1920s prison world. Are we ready?"

Everyone nods and Kai opens the ascendant and pours some more Bonnie blood on it Freya holds the other side while Katherine, Elijah, Caroline and Klaus hold hands and hold on to Freya Kai chants in Latin and a bright light they disappear.

A flash of light and Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Freya and Kai appear in the middle of the courtyard.

 **Xxx**

Katherine takes a breath " Aww modern times I have missed you."

Elijah lets out a little laugh and kisses Katherine who reciprocates the kiss after they're done Katherine goes over to Caroline " I'm told it was you who was the leader of my rescue party."

Caroline looks at the woman who killed her " Yeah, Klaus told me to keep him informed of what was going on in Mystic Falls. When I heard there was a 1492 prison world I knew you and Elijah had a past. I know Klaus kills Elijah's happiness so I thought I would give Elijah the best gift ever so when I come to live here I could have one friend because I'm pretty sure Rebekah won't be happy when I accept Klaus offer to live here with him plus you did give me this life."

Katherine smiles she saw potential in Caroline when she turned her a couple years ago. " Thank you Caroline and who knows we could become the most unlikely friends."

Caroline laughs she never thought she would ever start even the tiniest bit of a friendship with Katherine " Yeah."

 **Xxx**

Marcel looks at the group from where he's seating with Cami they haven't even realized there there " What is happening who are they?"

Everyone looks at Cami and Marcel " Marcel, Camille what are you doing here?"

Cami standing up " Klaus who is that?"

Klaus has his arm around Caroline's shoulders bringing her closer to his body " This is Caroline a close friend."

Cami loves Klaus " Is she?"

Caroline can see that this person is just a copy of herself she reveals her fangs and veins on her face " A vampire yes."

Katherine next to Elijah walks over to Caroline " I have missed intimidating humans." She turns to Caroline " I can see us becoming friends so what should we do with her."

Cami looks at Katherine " Let me guess your a vampire too."

Katherine goes to say no she's human because of her stupid doppelgänger but feels her fangs coming down and veins on her face " I'm a vampire again."

Elijah coming up to her " What do you mean again?"

Katherine feels her fangs and veins then her face goes back to normal " After you left me in Mystic Falls I took it out on Elena we fought she shoved the cure down my throat. I was human then Silas practically killed me and I was still human except the last five hundred years were catching up with me my hair started to grey, my teeth fell out I had a heart attack then I died and ended up in 1492."

Elijah kisses her forehead " Your safe now with me."

Katherine smiles up at him this is all Katherine has ever wanted since she met Elijah five hundred years ago to be with him. " I have always been safe with you I love you."

Elijah kisses her like his life depends on it putting all the emotions he can't begin to put into words how he feels about her. He has loved her for five hundred years. They have had a extremely hard relationship over the last five hundred years but they're together now and that's exactly how there going to stay together for all eternity. " I love you too my Katerina."


End file.
